Coincée entre deux
by Ongaku-Ato-Kakikomi
Summary: Une enfant solitaire, des choix impossible à faire. Amanda se sent perdue, emprisonnée dans les fils magiques que la vie lui offre. Quel camp choisir ? Celui de sa mère, Regina, ou celui de sa soeur, Blanche ? La princesse n'arrive plus à avancer, c'est simple, elle est coincée. Mais même dans les autres mondes, tout lui semble l'enfer sur terre... (En pause)
1. Première Partie - Prologue

_Coucou les gens !_

 _Voici une histoire sur OUAT, une histoire relatant les aventures d'Amanda, un personnage OC que j'ai décidé d'ajouter à cette émission extraordinaire dont je me lasse jamais. Je vous préviens, ce sera une longue histoire. Et je ne posterais pas tous les jours. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous me suivrez dans les prochains mois. Merci à ceux qui liront cette fanfiction ! Si vous pouviez laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit de l'histoire ou de la manière que j'écris, ce serait très appréciez. (Comme ça, je pourrais m'améliorer)_

 _Je tiens à dire que l'univers de Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le personnage d'Amanda sort de mon imagination. D'ailleurs, je vous prierais de ne pas me plagier, s'il vous plais. C'est un crime, si vous le faites._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Coincée entre Deux – Première Partie**

 _ **Prologue**_

En ce bel après-midi d'été ensoleillé, Regina se trouvait assise tranquillement dans son jardin personnel, caressant doucement son ventre déjà bien garnis de vie tandis que Blanche jouait avec ses poupées quelques mètres plus loin. Un sentiment d'irritation l'envahit lorsqu'elle observa la fillette s'amuser et elle tourna la tête vers les collines à l'horizon, regardant vaguement les villages aux alentours. Soudain, une légère brise froide vint soulever ses cheveux, apportant ainsi un bien-être de réconfort total par cette chaleur se rapprochant dangereusement de la canicule. Alors qu'elle observait au loin les arbres danser au gré du vent, elle sentie de petits coups de pieds sur les parois de son utérus, presque comme de légers picotements et un large sourire s'installa naturellement sur ses lèvres. Elle reporta son attention sur son enfant pour lui chanter une douce berceuse, berceuse que son propre père lui chantait lorsqu'elle était jeune fille et le petit être se calma rapidement à l'entente de sa voix. Regina se surpris alors à ressentir un immense sentiment de tendresse envers cet enfant, à cet instant précis de la grossesse et elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'à la naissance, elle ait une fille. Malheureusement, même si elle se trouvait dans un monde aux capacités magiques presque infinies, le roi Léopold avait ardemment refusé qu'ils fassent appel à un magicien afin de connaître le sexe de leur enfant à l'avance. Encore un geste qui la faisait se sentir complètement seule et prise au piège dans cet immense château. De nouveau furieuse, elle tourna brusquement son regard vers la silhouette de la petite princesse âgée de dix ans, penchée au-dessus de ces stupides poupées.

Deux ans. Deux ans qu'elle vivait avec cette fillette qui lui avait affreusement gâchée la vie en faisant tuer son bien-aimé Daniel. Bien évidemment, la petite n'était pas au courant et jamais Regina ne le lui dirait, ce serait lui donner l'occasion de reconnaître ses torts et de s'excuser. Elle ne voulait pas d'excuses, elle voulait trouver le moyen de se venger, de faire souffrir Blanche et son père. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de les faire assassiner sans que le moindre doute plane sur elle...

En parlant du loup, le roi Léopold sortit aussitôt du palais pour les rejoindre, elle et Blanche, dans le jardin. Heureux, il parla un instant avec Blanche Neige avant de venir saluer royalement Regina en lui prenant la main. Il embrassant ensuite tendrement le dos sa paume et elle lui fit un sourire, qu'elle savait hypocrite, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés afin de respirer le grand air avec sa femme. Elle se mordit la joue et soupira intérieurement de mécontentement. Elle détestait ce château, ces gens et cette horrible vie qu'elle n'avait pu choisir. Elle détestait absolument tout, tout sauf son enfant qu'elle tiendrait bientôt dans ses bras, qu'elle embrasserait bientôt, sa petite tête contre son cœur. Sa naissance ne devrait plus tarder. Quelques jours, maximum. Du moins, c'est tout le temps qu'elle accepterait d'attendre avant que la folie ne l'atteigne et que...

« _Oh mon dieu !_ »

Regina se plia en deux, horrifié par toute la souffrance que son bas de ventre lui faisait subir en ce moment même. On aurait dit qu'un être maléfique y avait entré son bras brutalement pour ensuite arraché et effrités ses organes un par un. Elle cria de douleur, n'y pouvant plus et elle hurla qu'on lui apporte de l'aide. Paniqué, le roi Léopold l'aida du mieux qu'il peut tandis que Blanche s'approchait à grands pas.

« _Père, que se passe-t-il ?_

\- _Blanche Neige, va chercher les sages-femmes ! Tout de suite !_ »

Apeurée par le ton cinglant de son père, elle accourut en sens inverse afin d'aller chercher les dames expertes dans ce domaine qu'ils avaient engagés quelques mois plus tôt. Regina l'observa s'éloigner tandis qu'elle respirait lentement afin d'ignorer la douleur. Léopold resta à ses côtés et lui murmura des mots d'encouragements afin qu'elle reste éveillée, mais tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était que son enfant respire enfin le même air qu'elle et que cette souffrance s'arrête. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce que Regina perçut comme des heures, elle fut amenée dans sa chambre où les sages-femmes essayait de s'occupaient de son cas rapidement tandis que le roi lui tenait la main et que Blanche restait un peu en retrait. Tous se précipitaient dans leurs tâches afin de faire sortir le bébé. Regina avait l'impression d'agoniser, de mourir à grands coups de lames. Elle brailla son supplice tandis que les femmes lui disaient de pousser encore et encore. N'y pouvant plus, Regina s'arrêtât en pleurant.

« _Poussez ma Reine, poussez !_

 _\- Je n'y arrive plus..._

 _\- Plus qu'un dernier effort, Reine Regina ! Je vois déjà la tête de votre bébé._ »

Une soudaine poussé d'adrénaline l'envahit à l'entende de ces mots et elle poussa de toute ses forces tandis qu'elle hurlait à nouveau. Puis, plus rien. La douleur s'atténua soudainement et les seuls cris perceptibles furent ceux d'un petit bébé inspirant l'air pour la première fois de sa vie.

« _C'est une fille !_ »

La Reine pleura de joie et Léopold embrassa sa main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _Montrez-la-moi..._

 _\- Ma reine, il faut d'abord nettoyer le sang et..._

 _\- Montrez-la-moi !_ »

Les sages-femmes s'empressèrent d'emmitouflée l'enfant dans une couverture et de la poser dans les bras de sa mère. Aussitôt que Regina sentit le poids de cette petite fille dans ses bras, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son visage d'ange. Le roi Léopold lui embrassa le front, heureux, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et oublia durant un instant qu'elle détestait cet homme. Elle se tourna vers Blanche, qui était resté dans son coin durant toute la scène et qui avait le visage bien pâle. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, se disant qu'elle devait bien la laisser voire sa sœur qui, elle en était sûr, serait beaucoup plus jolie que cette traitresse.

« _Blanche ?_

 _\- Oui, Regina ?_

 _\- Vient donc voir ta petite sœur._ »

Surprise par cette attention, Blanche Neige s'approcha doucement du lit avant de se pencher pour mieux voir l'enfant que son père et sa belle-mère avait l'air de tant chérir. Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle vit la petite fille ouvrir de grands yeux bruns vers elle et voulut reculer, de peur. Mais elle changea d'avis lorsque sa sœur se mit à gazouiller en tendant sa petite main vers elle et elle la prit amicalement dans la sienne.

« _Comment allons-nous l'appelez ?_ »

Regina releva la tête vers son mari, qui lui avait posé la question en la regardant. Depuis longtemps, elle vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait le choix, qu'elle pouvait enfin décidé de quelque chose dans sa vie. Que ni cet homme, ni sa belle-fille et ni sa mère ne déciderait du nom de son enfant. Heureuse, son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle serrait un peu plus sa fille contre sa poitrine et que Léopold écartait une mèche de cheveux imbibés de sueurs de son front. Elle pensa ensuite à la couleur des yeux de sa fille, semblable à celle d'une Amande. Elle trouva alors le prénom parfait.

« _Amanda. Nous allons l'appelez Amanda._ »

Et elle se jura de ne jamais faire vivre à cette princesse ce que sa propre mère lui avait fait subir toute sa vie.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère que vous avez aimez. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, c'est très gentil de votre part. J'espère que vous lirez la suite._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire votre avis !_

 _À très bientôt,_

 ** _OAK_**


	2. Première Partie - Chapitre 1

**Les personnages et l'univers de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le personnage d'Amanda est de ma propriété.**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

« _Maman, je peux aller jouer dans la forêt avec Blanche ?_ »

Regina leva les yeux de son livre à l'entente de la voix de sa petite princesse et sourit lorsqu'elle apparut dans son champ de vision. Cela faisait maintenant huit ans que son Amanda était née et, chaque jour, Regina remerciait le ciel de lui avoir confié un tel trésor. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait les yeux bruns chocolat de sa fille, ses petites tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues, sa peau blanche immaculée et ses longs cheveux noirs de jais, elle avait l'impression que sa beauté embellissait. Il y avait pas à mentir, elle était beaucoup plus belle que Blanche-Neige lorsqu'elle était enfant, et Regina savait que la traitresse ne pourrait rivaliser avec sa sœur lorsqu'elle deviendrait une adulte. Toutefois, Regina dut se mordre la joue lorsqu'elle comprit la demande sa fille et se força à ne pas perdre son sourire.

« _Ma chérie..._ commença-t-elle doucement en lui caressant la joue. _Tu sais bien qu'il te reste des leçons à apprendre et..._

\- _Je les ai déjà terminées, maman !_ s'exclama la petite Amanda avec un grand sourire rayonnant. »

Regina ferma les yeux un instant pour se contenir et soupira longuement. Le seul défaut qu'elle pourrait donnée à sa fille, ce serait son incapacité à attendre son tour pour prendre la parole. Toutefois, elle n'abandonna pas si facilement la partie.

« _La forêt est un endroit beaucoup trop dangereux pour quelqu'un comme toi, mon ange._

\- _S'il te plaît, maman..._ supplia Amanda en voyant sa mère chercher une autre excuse. _Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec ma grande sœur. Et puis, Blanche sait se défendre, elle saura me protéger. Je vous promets de faire des leçons supplémentaires si vous me laissez y aller !_ »

Regina hésita un instant en voyant l'image de chiens battus que sa fille lui renvoyait dans ses yeux. Elle voyait bien que sa petite princesse voulait y aller et elle s'était toujours refusé d'agir comme sa propre mère. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Blanche passe trop de temps avec Amanda, elle pourrait lui donner une mauvaise influence...

« _Je t'en prie, maman... C'est mon anniversaire !_ »

Regina soupira une nouvelle fois, s'adossa contre son fauteuil et repris son livre entre ses mains.

« _Dans ce cas, considère cela comme l'un de tes cadeaux._

\- _C'est vrai ? Oh, merci maman ! Merci mille fois !_ »

Heureuse, la petite Amanda venue l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir en courant dans le couloir, délaissant sa mère dans son salon personnel. La princesse à la peau laiteuse se mit à gambader joyeusement dans le château à la recherche de la sortie vers les écuries, là où sa grande sœur lui avait donné rendez-vous. Rapidement, elle croisa quelques valets et servantes qu'elle s'empressa de saluer chaleureusement. Elle avait hâte de faire cette balade à cheval, avais-je précisé qu'elle s'était habillée convenablement pour l'occasion ? Car oui, pour ce genre de sortie, il valait mieux porter autre chose qu'une robe à dentelle pour être confortable.

« _Blanche, blanche !_ s'écria-t-elle en voyant sa sœur à l'extérieur du petit habitacle pour chevaux. »

Blanche-Neige, qui s'occupait jusque-là à brosser la crinière de son cheval blanc, se tourna prestement vers sa petite sœur, qui avait l'air toute excitée. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit le bonheur dans ses yeux et elle se baissa à sa grandeur pour lui parler lorsqu'elle arriva.

« _Maman a dit oui, Blanche !_ lui appris Amanda en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle. _Je peux venir avec toi en forêt, aujourd'hui !_

\- _Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, Amanda !_ s'exclama Blanche avec cette même joie. _Et tu ne lui as pas parlé de la leçon d'arc que je te donnerais, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Non !_ souria Amanda en se balança sur ses pieds. _J'ai fait comme tu me l'as dit, grande sœur !_

\- _Bien,_ lui dit Blanche avant de repasser une mèche de ses propres cheveux derrière son oreille. _Dans ce cas... que dirais-tu que l'on parte maintenant ?_ »

Amanda sautilla d'impatience.

« _Oh oui ! J'adorerais ça !_

\- _Eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous attendons ?_ lui demanda Blanche avant de la soulever pour l'installer sur le cheval. »

Une fois qu'Amanda fut assise de la bonne manière afin que tout soit sécuritaire pour elle, Blanche alla s'installer derrière elle et attrapa les brides du cheval avant de le faire galoper. Amanda, qui n'avait jamais fait une randonnée en cheval avant ce jour, sentit l'adrénaline lui monter à la tête à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt. Elle ria de bon cœur et Blanche ria avec elle, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à faire vivre ce moment unique à sa seule et unique petite sœur qu'elle chérissait tant. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Blanche ralentit le cheval et en descendit pour l'attacher à un arbre. Elles étaient arrivées à destinations.

« _C'est quoi cet endroit ?_ demanda Amanda en pointant quelques arbres où des cibles y avaient été installées.

\- _Ce sera notre camp d'entraînement pour les prochains mois, le temps que tu deviennes une experte de l'arc._ »

Les yeux d'Amanda se mirent à pétiller d'un grand intérêt tandis que Blanche la faisait descendre.

« _Tu crois vraiment que je peux devenir aussi douée que toi ?_ »

Blanche-Neige ria à sa demande et, se rappelant quelque chose, décrocha un petit arc qu'elle avait fabriqué du cheval pour le lui donner.

« _Tu es ma sœur, je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûre._ »

Amanda prit l'arc avec plaisir et alla se poster devant les cibles. Blanche s'approcha d'elle et lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire tout en plaçant le corps et les bras de sa sœur afin qu'elle ait une bonne position. Au bout d'un moment, Amanda ferma les yeux et inspira longuement afin de calmer ses muscles, comme sa sœur venait de lui explique. Puis, lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle lâcha la corde et...

... elle manqua royalement sa cible.

« _Je l'ai manqué..._ murmura Amanda, déçue de sa performance.

\- _C'est la première fois que tu essaie_ , lui rappela Blanche en allant chercher la flèche qui s'était planté au pied de l'arbre. _C'est normal que tu ne réussis pas tout de suite, c'est pour ça que l'on appelle ça un entraînement. De toute façon, je suis sûre que tu toucheras au moins une cible d'ici la fin de l'après-midi._ »

Blanche lui fit un sourire d'encouragement en lui tendant la flèche qu'Amanda prit en soupirant. Elle accepta toutefois de continuer l'entraînement. Mais, plusieurs heures et essais plus tard, Amanda n'avait toujours pas touché un seul arbre.

« _Je ne vais jamais y arriver !_ hurla-t-elle en lançant son arc au sol.

\- _Hey,_ lui dit Blanche en lui prenant la tête, l'obligeant ainsi à la regarder dans les yeux. _Ne perds pas patience, un objectif, ça ne se fait pas en quelques minutes. Essaie encore, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver._

 _\- Non, Blanche. C'est toi la surdouée de la famille, pas moi. Le soleil commence déjà à se coucher et je n'ai même pas réussie à effleurer une seule de ces cibles !_ »

Amanda avait les larmes aux yeux, elle détestait se sentir aussi impuissante. Elle voulait être comme sa sœur, elle la trouvait si extraordinaire... Alors si elle ne peut pas tirer une flèche correctement, comment pourrait-elle un jour lui ressembler ? Blanche lui sourit tristement et la serra dans ses bras.

« _Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je sais ce que c'est de perdre espoir en soi-même. Courage, Amanda. Pourquoi ne pas essayer une dernière fois ? Et si tu rates, je te promets qu'on rentre à la maison et qu'on ne refaits plus jamais cet entraînement._ »

Amanda soupira et ferma les yeux.

« _D'accord, mais tu promets que c'est la dernière fois ?_

 _\- La dernière, promis._ »

Elle se remit en position et Blanche la regarda faire en souriant. Mais cette fois, lorsqu'Amanda laissa la flèche partir, elle toucha en pleins dans le mille. Amanda en eut le souffle coupé et Blanche applaudit de toutes ses forces avant de la féliciter.

« _J'ai réussi !_ s'écria Amanda joyeusement. _Tu as vu, Blanche ? J'ai réussi !_

 _\- Je suis fière de toi_ , lui apprit Blanche avant de lui tendre un paquet. »

Amanda observa le petit sac emballé avec une curiosité et le prit dans ses mains.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers sa sœur, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. »

Elle l'ouvrit et eût l'excellente surprise d'y découvrir un magnifique bijou. C'était une moitié d'étoile argentée où des émeraudes rouges et bleues y étaient incrustées, la faisant briller. Amanda la caressa doucement du pouce et sentit son cœur battre de bonheur.

« _Joyeux anniversaire, Amanda !_ s'exclama Blanche avec nervosité, se demandant s'il allait plaire à sa petite sœur.

\- _C'est magnifique..._ souffla la petite princesse, les larmes aux yeux. _Tu l'as trouvé lors d'un de tes voyages avec papa, c'est ça ?_

\- _Exactement._

\- _Mais... pourquoi n'est-elle pas complète ?_

 _\- Parce que l'autre moitié est ici._ »

Blanche passa la main sous ses vêtements et tira sur une chaîne qu'elle avait autour du cou pour en sortir l'autre bout de l'étoile. Les yeux d'Amanda s'agrandir tandis que Blanche lui prenait le collier pour le lui installer autour du cou.

« _Ma chère Amanda, en ce magnifique jour où nous fêtons ton huitième anniversaire, je tenais à t'offrir ce collier afin de te donner un gage de notre amitié et de notre lien du sang. Grâce à cette étoile, nous serons toujours unis._

 _\- Pour toujours ?_ demanda Amanda, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

\- _Pour toujours_ , souria Blanche doucement.

\- _Blanche ? ... merci._ »

Blanche-Neige lui embrassa le front et la souleva à nouveau pour l'installer sur le cheval.

« _Aller,_ commença-t-elle en faisant galoper le cheval une nouvelle fois. _Il est temps de rentrer. Regina doit s'inquiéter pour toi et papa avait quelqu'un à nous présenter ce soir, si je me rappelle bien. Il ne faudrait pas que notre invité nous voit dans cette tenue, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Amanda éclata de rire, et sa voix résonna comme un écho dans le crépuscule de la forêt.

* * *

 **Un avis, des compliments ? Ou mieux... des conseils ? Poste une review ! 3**


End file.
